Surprise!
by Laurenke1
Summary: For the yahoo group LegolasAragorn friendship fic challange. Aragorn and Legolas are making dinner to surprise an iritated Elrond while they are intoxicated on elvish wine. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: this is for the yahoo group Aragorn/Legolas friendship challenge. **

**Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are intoxicated on elven wine and making dinner to surprise an annoyed Elrond. **

**Title: Surprise! **

**Author: Laurenke1**

Elrond of Rivendell was annoyed, no worse even, he was irritated. The cause of his irritation was his son Aragorn and his best friend, the prince of Mirkwood Legolas Thranduilion. The wise elven lord pinched the bridge of his nose, how he had managed to allow it to come this far was beyond him as he took in the sight in front of him.

On the table, amidst several bottle of his finest Lorien wine were a giggling chieftain of the rangers and a golden haired elven prince. They had been trying to fix dinner but somehow that did not work.

The dining room was a mess, bottles lying everywhere. The table itself hardly set and then Aragorn ungracefully slid off the wooden bench, much to the loud amusement of Legolas. "What is the meaning of this?" The dark haired elf finally boomed.

The result was immediate as Legolas froze while his hand went back to the bottle and Aragorn managed to climb back up on the bench. "Well hello, Ada. Howis you?" The greasy haired man spoke, his voice slurred as he blinked strongly while trying to blink Elrond into focus.

The elven lord merely raised an eyebrow and repeated his earlier question. Only much sterner this time. Aragorn cocked his head to the side as he looked at his father closely and then at the dinner table. His blurred gaze then flew to his companion who seemed to fare slightly better.

"We were…. We were…..we were." The Mirkwood prince found himself saying. The other eyebrow rose as well. Well Legolas was only faring slightly better then Aragorn, not much.

"We are making dinner. For you." Aragorn cried out, one hand holding the bottle of wine and swinging it around before he took a long drink from the bottle. Elrond fought the desire to throttle his youngest as he said. "And does that dinner involve many of my bottles of wine?"

"No, but since you were so busy lately and we wanted to thank you…well, what was it again we wanted to thank him for Legolas?" Aragorn turned towards his companion.

Legolas had dropped his head on the table before raising his head slightly and saying. "For patching us up after the battles when we come home weary and wounded." Why this was so funny Elrond did not know but the two burst out into more giggles.

Elrond sighed, wondering who would have the bigger headache in the morning. Him or the other two occupants of the room? He knew he should not have heeded the feeling of going to check upon the two unusually quite friends. Not when he would find this.

Well it would explain why it had been so quite. He crossed his arms over his chest and finally asked in a weary voice. "And how is the dinner progressing? Who is cooking it since you are both here and intoxicated?" Perhaps he should not have asked the question for both heads raised and looked at him.

Aragorn paled instantly and Legolas shared a shocked look with the man before they bolted from the room, Elrond hearing only the cries off. "Oh no, the meat is burning." Elrond wandered after them at a slow pace, taking his time to go down to the kitchen.

Yet he quickened his pace when his sensitive nose caught the smell of something burning. He broke out into a run when his nose caught the scent of fire. He rushed into the kitchen and stood frozen. It was an even bigger chaos then upstairs in his fine dining room.

Half of the wall was black and two drenched figures stood there. The smell of burning meat was considerably worse here and Elrond walked closer, knowing in the back of his mind he did not really wish to know what was going on here.

Aragorn and Legolas were both laughing helplessly, two empty buckets at their feet. Upon closer inspection Elrond found that the two drenched figures were Elladan and Elrohir, his identical twin sons. Huge eyes finally fixed upon him as the two elves still stood dripping on the tile floor.

Saving himself the trouble of dealing with the two intoxicated friends now, Elrond surveyed the rest of the kitchen. It was one big mess; there were no other words for it. Pots and pans stood on every possible surface and various food items were stuck in weird places.

Shaking his head Elrond looked back at the four before him to find that Elrohir and Elladan were recovering quickly from their shock of being drenched in no doubt cold water. Finally Elrond crossed his arms once more over his chest and released a soft note of dismay.

To Aragorn credit he could see his younger son stiffen. Legolas was still blissfully unaware and finally Elrond boomed, losing all patience. "You both are the most unbelievable pair of fools I have ever come across. When you are sober, you get into accidents that are somewhat strange but when you are intoxicated you two are just plain fools. What were you thinking? And face me when you wish to speak to me!"

Both actually jumped and quickly turned around. Elrond could see that the lingering effects of the elvish wine were wearing off. "Well!" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Aragorn swallowed quickly and cast his gaze upon the floor. "We wish to surprise you, Ada, with a nice dinner. The wine was Legolas' idea." He told the floor. Elrond's gaze shifted to Legolas' face.

The prince had paled and for his credit, was looking him directly into his eyes. "Like I said before, we wanted to thank you, lord Elrond, for taking such excellent care of us when we come home wounded. We did not mean for this to happen." The younger elf gestured with his hands to the big mess that was called kitchen.

"I am sure you did not mean for it to happen but it happened." Elrond ran a hand through his hair and over his face before closing his eyes briefly and then reopening them. "Very well then. Legolas and Aragorn clean this mess up. Then you may clean up the dining room and sleep off the effects of your little 'idea'. We shall discuss punishment in the morning. Elladan and Elrohir get dry clothes on and…oh you will find a way to make yourself useful."

Elladan and Elrohir quickly shot out of the room, leaving water puddles behind. Elrond turned back to face Aragorn when the man looked at him and asked. "Ada, what will you do now?"

"Trying to find another bottle of wine and drown this great idea of yours into a faded and hopefully intoxicated memory…." The elven lord calmly replied.

"But you must admit, Ada, you were surprised." The man said joyfully as Elrond regarded him.

"Yes, but is that is a good thing I do not know. Please refrain in the future from surprising me." With those words the elven lord walked away, leaving two intoxicated friends behind who would never again try to surprise an irritated elven lord.

The end

**So I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
